This invention relates to stripper ejectors for high speed multiple can end forming tooling.
In forming tooling, a need exists for precise and rapid removal of can ends from the die station, and precise discharging of the can ends for accumulation in a stack to be transferred to a place of use for applying to can bodies.
Needs have long existed for stripper chutes which aid the function of the press, which do not slow operations, and which do not jam and stop operations. The present invention solves those long standing needs. The present device provides for removal of the end without the need for inclined bed presses to facilitate part removal. The press bed can be level and the finished end remains on the surface of the lower die ring for ejection.